mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Zorin Blitz
}} is a character in the manga Hellsing and a member of the Millennium forces. In the OVA, her Japanese seiyou is Yoko Soumi, and her English voice is Helena Taylor. She is a tall, massively muscled female vampire who works for the Millennium organization and is part of its Werwolf force. She is also the commander of one of Millennium's zeppelin forces, and is apparently the instigator of the Valentine Brothers' attack on the Hellsing mansion (though this is simply conjecture from mixing the manga and anime storylines). She is a formidable fighter, wielding a giant scythe with enough force to cut a man in half. One side of her body is covered with tattoos, which include some designs but are mostly letters (into which Hirano occasionally sneaks phrases such as "Trigun Maximum," "Gungrave," and "Elvis Lives"); when exercising her power of illusion, they flow from her body onto the walls and ground around her, extending her influence over the area. She can also read minds/souls allowing her to determine what illusions work best on her victims. She attacked the Hellsing mansion during Millennium's invasion of London (Operation Seelöwe 2) and killed Captain Pip Bernadotte, leading Seras Victoria to drink his blood and awaken her latent vampiric powers. The final time she attempted to wield her illusions against Seras Victoria, she instead was confronted with an unfamiliar landscape: instead of only one soul to focus her power against, she found Pip's soul inside, merged with Seras' own (represented by many shards of memories contained within the two of them), making it impossible for her to fool either, and she subsequently lost her power as Seras shattered the shards, confusing Zorin and allowing the young vampire to deliver the deathblow. Seras subsequently killed Zorin in a spectacularly violent and bloody manner, scraping her face across a wall like butter across toast. Right before Seras did the deed, Schrödinger appears and informs Blitz that her inevitable death will come in Seras' hands instead of being burned, as the Major and the Doc are too busy working on vampirizing Walter and had no time to activate the microchip, abandoning Zorin to a painful, humiliating death at the fledging's hands. Her orders were to treat Seras as much as a valuable enemy as Alucard himself - orders Zorin ignored by leaving her alive after maiming her by scraping her eyes on her scythe, blinding her, and paralyzing her with a blow to the spine. So Zorin dies in a complete contrast to Rip van Winkle, an unglorified death that Schrödinger later describes to the Major as like "a worthless insect". Ironically, these are the same words she used to describe Pip. Her tattoos are different from panel to panel, in terms of images (in volume 7 she is shown to have a pentagram on her right cheek, though in at least one panel it is a hexagram instead) as well as number and arrangement of letters, though it's never stated if they actually change or if Hirano simply didn't bother trying to maintain identical patterns of hundreds of letters and images. Trivia *In the James Bond 007 movie A View to a Kill, actor Christopher Walken plays a villain named Max Zorin who was a chem-engineered ubermensch created in late World War II by Nazi Germany and who possessed a Zeppelin-based flying HQ. He also had May Day, a giant, muscular female bodyguard. It is entirely possible that Hirano drew from these elements in creating his Hellsing character. *Zorin appears briefly at the end of OVA III, with a full appearance in OVA IV, appears in OVA V, is a central character in OVA VI, and makes her final appearance in OVA VII. She is voiced by Yōko Soumi and in English by Helena Taylor. *Her last name means "lightning" in German and may be a reference to the World War II German military tactic of Blitzkrieg. Category:Hellsing characters Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional lieutenants Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Vampires in film and television Category:Fictional vampires Category:Vampires in comics Category:Nazis in comic book fiction Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional special forces personnel es:Zorin Blitz